I Love You to the Fourth Power! Not
by Shortstuff.ing
Summary: There are bouncing frogs with mature content. Cold Draco and fireheaded Ginny the usual and a different type of drama thing with some fun stuff. Meant to be lighthearted. If you read and like it, tell me through a review!


Ginny sat down next to Nester Flats. He was a smelly boy with goat cheese for breathe. It wasn't as if he couldn't have helped it either, for Nester hid a tube of the stuff underneath his sleeves. Whenever the professors had their backs turned, he would suck the tube and reval in his cunning and cheese. Ginny wondered why Draco had to torture her that day. So she spoke to another boy on her quidditch team and laughed with him a bit more than she usually did. It wasn't as if she grabbed him by the collar and snogged him. Though she was planning to do that later on with Draco. Now he just blew his makeout session with her.

Did he have to sit next to Abby Godricks. She wasn't even very pretty. Her only assets were her knockers, which were as big as much as her head was filled with air.  
Not to mention, her eyes occassionally crossed together, and she had a slight mustache on rainy days.

Ginny snuck a peek at Draco smirking at Abby. She wanted him to look back at her. Since the first time they became attracted to each other, they have always been able to tell when the other was looking at them. It was instinctive, though a bit cheesy. At that thought, Ginny took a glance at Nester sucking away at his cheese tube before returning to her glare. He had his hand resting on his cheek and he was still smirking at whatever that Abby girl was chatting about. Since they were sitting next to an open window, a small wind came and blew a few strands of hair over his eyes. For a second, Ginny imagined herself next to him grabbing a fistfull of those white blond locks and pulling until she heard him cry in forgiveness. What happened instead was Abby's hands combing through Draco's hair.

It was war. Never had such a hot sensation ran through Ginny. Her entire face burned in such a way that can not be compared to when she was embarassed. This feeling was one hundred times more intense. It became so bad her scalp prickled like scalding oil was leaping out from underneath. A helpless and innocent Neville Longbottom stared gaped mouthed at the spectacle. As a boy who was the victim of many unfortunate events, he had developed a sixth sense of when things had gone wry. So it was no wonder when he was the first to spot a flaming Ginny, red from her head to neck down grab her wand and quietly chanted a quick spell before excusing herself to the bathroom.

Seconds after she left, a coyly smiling Abby became a coyly smiling toad with big pouty lips and bigger assets still attached. Of course, the forces of gravity came into play. Since the big assets and lips outweighed Abby's new toad body, she fell off her seat. Scrambling and confused, Abby hopped and leaped with her assets bouncing in the air.  
As they went up, so did she. When they went down, whether she wanted to or not, so did she. She got slammed a number of times before she figured to sit still and wait for Professor Flitwick to charm her back.

The whole class turned red from laughter (though none of them were close to the shade Ginny was in the beginning) from the show. Draco was the only one who had not joined in. He smirked to keep up appearances, but when the class settled down and Abby went to the nurse, he placed his head on his hand and stared as thoughtfully as a Malfoy could at the door Ginny had run out of.

The next day, Draco sat down to dinner as usual with his goons and followers. None of which could be called friends. They were simply there to agree and drool over every word he said. Some were smart enough to present ideas that were opposed to his, but sooner or later they agreed to everything he said. He was about to punch Goyle for a taking a bite of his turkey leg when he saw Ron Weasley dashing over to Harry Potter. Weasley looked as if a truck had smashed his face more than usual. He and Potter chatted for a quick second before they both ran out of the cafeteria. A few of their classmates, who apparently overhead, turned their heads to their neighbors and spread the word. Before seconds,  
the whole Gryffindor table was in a gossip frenzy.

For Draco it worked like a ping pong machine. The ball started at the Gryffindor table and suddenly a student there reached over to spread word to a Ravenclaw. When the table became louder than usual that was when the ball struck and light the post. It only took a few minutes for Slytherian's turn.

"Yeah, yeah that's right. It's her!" Oh it was about a girl, Draco thought.

"Does Draco know yet?" His ears twitched. And he knew before listening to anything else who it was about. He didn't wait for his thoughts to be confirmed. He stood up and walked cooly out of the cafeteria.

The girl who had gossiped next to Draco sighed. "I guess he did know after all. I wish he would be read my mind"

The girl who sat next to her nodded, while her boyfriend looked at her in disgust.

His steps, cool in the beginning of his walk out of the cafeteria, quickened in urgency after he walked a good distance away. He pulled out his wand and furiously called out a tracking spell for Weasley and Potter. The tip of his wand went a light and tugged him to the direction of the duo. He went up past the many flights of stairs to where the Gryffindor common room was. There was no way he could get in. It was sealed by the ancient spells of the legendary four and possibly Dumbledore. He wasn't a fool to try to test himself. All he could do was wait. In the meantime, Draco concealed himself by blending into the wall with a spell.

He didn't have to wait long. Harry and Ron came out dressed in their robes with their broomsticks at hand and distressed faces. They had broken into a sprint. Luckily,  
for Draco he was a naturally good runner. Otherwise, he might have fallen behind with the pace the two were going at. It seemed as if they were headed toward the owlery. They were to the stairs that lead to the place when Dumbledore came out from behind the shadows and spread out his left arm to stop them.

"Professor Dumbledore..."said Harry

"I need to go to my sister!" cried Ron

"Ginny Weasley is not in danger. She is sleeping soundly in my office as we speak." Ron and Harry stared at him slightly dumbfounded.

"But the broken window and her roommate...Her roommate said that she was--" said Ron

"Yes it did happen. I intercepted before anything further was done." The two sighed in relief. Ron leaned against Harry's shoulder and looked as if he were going to faint. "It is noble for you two to run to Miss Weasley's rescue. However, the should be some punishment for an attempt to leave school grounds. You all will need to sleep at least ten hours tonight and eat these." Professor Dumbledore took out two chocolate toads. "We will see each other tomorrow to discuss anything that will be need discussing."

As he walked past Draco, Draco felt a tug on his pockets though Professor Dumbledore had been quite a distance away from the wall.

"Harry this is great...I just need sleep right now. I am exhausted," said Ron warily.

"Right. Let's go"

"Oh wait. Where's Ginny's note"

"Didn't you have it in your pocket"

"Yeah"

"You must have left it in our room. If not we'll just backtrack and see if we find it along the way"

"Right. O.K"

After they had left, Draco checked his pockets and found a chocolate toad there. He didn't expect anything less from Professor Dumbledore, but it still gave him the chills at the thought of how powerful Dumbledore was. He walked extra slow that night on his way back to his dorm room. He had no idea what had just went on. He only caught a few of the general ideas. The most important and troubling one was that Ginny had been in trouble and was almost taken from her room. The second most disturbing thought was that he wasn't there to help her.

Despite what everybody had thought when they both came out about their unexpected relationship, Draco was not playing Ginny Weasley. He cared for her more than anybody ever would imagine possible for a person like him. Of course, he hadn't told Ginny that yet and wasn't planning to anytime soon for reasons all his own.  
As Draco approached his common room entrance, he heard a thacking of some sorts near his shoe. He took from down there a piece of paper with chicken scratch all over it. Instantly, he recognized the horrid penmanship as Ginny's. It read:

Journal: I'm thinking about him again, and I wonder why I didn't just listen to my brothers. He is trouble isn't he. Is it all worth it to like someone so much?

Draco smirked at how stupid he thought she was. Of course he was worth it. She couldn't have done any better than him. He was perfect in every way. Good hair, fabulous teeth,incredible body. If He wasn't himself he would turn homosexual and marry himself. Was that it?, thought Draco. What could they have possibly gotten from a note like this? Other than Ginny Weasley was obviously very much infatuated with him. Seriously, he dropped his smirk and entered his dorm room and bed with troublesome thoughts.

Note: A lot of authors put their notes in the beginning of the story. Sometimes I wonder if notes ruin a bit of the story, but I like to write these so I decided against getting rid of them. My pathetic alternative is to put the on the bottom, where I think they seem more obscure. They're like the ending credits to a movie. Nobody looks at them anyways, unless they are very curious people. But yes. Anyways, the first chapter has elements reminiscient of the original HP books. Keep in mind it's to set the mood as a fanfic. Is it necessary? Not really. That's just a lame excuse. It just came out that way. I'm not good with planning stuff. I really can't tell you what the later chapters will be like either. Or if there are going to be a lot of later chapters. I guess whoever reads this will have to keep faith, if you care to. If not, me either!By they way, I didn't grammar or spell check this. This will bug some of you OCD people out there, or people who are very respectful to the art of writing. But hey, I figure i'm not publishing it, and this is ain't too shabby. So what the heck.


End file.
